


The Watcher's Crown

by SombraLuna



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Autistic Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Autistic Martin Blackwood, Canon Asexual Character, Heavy Angst, M/M, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, No beta we die like archival assistants, Sorry guys, Sort Of, Spoilers for S5, The Watcher's Crown (The Magnus Archives), i'm projecting shut up, its not mentioned that much i just think you should know, this is how i think itll end, this tag is just there to remind you all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraLuna/pseuds/SombraLuna
Summary: There was never going to be a happy ending, and both Jon and Martin have always known this. It just so happens that Jon /will/ have a chance to make things right.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 30





	The Watcher's Crown

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mild eye gore, loss, grief, and a LOT of sad

"Jon," Martin calls. "Jon."

Jon hears Martin. He's always _heard_ Martin, no matter what. He's just not listening. His hand stretches towards the Watcher's Crown resting on Elias' corpse. Elias' eye sockets are empty, burned out of his skull by Jon, and the last remnant of Jonah Magnus. His body had been burned by Martin, who had never really stopped shaking. He's still shaking, even more so, as Jon's fingers touch the crown.

Instantly, the eyes on the crown swivel and lock onto Jon, following as he plucks it off of Elias' head. He twists it 'round in his hands, gingerly examining it. It's silver, twisted metal that imitates crowns depicted on Jesus, except for the fact that long prongs point up, making the crown imitate what one would imagine on actual royalty. Nestled within the endless twists of metal are fleshy, glowing green eyes.

"Wh- Why is it still here? Shouldn't it have gone with Eli- Jo- _Elias_?" Martin wrings his hands nervously. "He's _dead._ He doesn't have anyone trapped in his domain, so shouldn't it crumble?"

"Martin."

"I mean, sure, it made his body turn to ash, but isn't this over?"

" _Martin._ "

Martin locks eyes with Jon and flinches immediately. "Please, Jon. Put the crown down. Destroy it, throw it away, do whatever. Give it to another Eye avatar. Just please, don't do this."

"This is my domain now, Martin." He takes a deep breath and rubs his thumb over a blank space between two blinking eyes. "It could be our domain." He reaches up, cupping Martin's cheek with his unscarred hand. "Stay with me. You know there's only one way to end this, and I'd like you to stay with me. Even if it's just for a little bit."

Martin closes his dark eyes, a tear slipping out and down his cheek. " _Please,_ Jon. I can't lose you. I can't be Lonely again. I can't let you sacrifice yourself again."

"I know. I don't want to leave you."

They stand like that, for how long, neither of them knows. Martin buries his face in Jon's shoulder, rubbing his forehead against the texture of his sweater. "What if- oh, I don't bloody know- what if I threw the crown in the Lonely? We could go back, throw it in, and destroy both places." 

"I can't Know hypotheticals, Martin, and I'm not risking losing you again." 

"Oh, that's rich."

Jon winces, picking at the skin around his nails. "I'm sorry. I meant I'm not losing you as you are. I know it's the end of the world, and I'm about to end everything a second time. I know what's going to happen but..." He tilts his head to the side to press a tender kiss to Martin's cheek. "I want you to be the last thing I see." 

Martin pulls back, looking Jon in the eye. "There's really no way for you to survive then." 

He shakes his head. "No. I'm so deep that I'm not even sure what's me and what's Beholding anymore." 

Martin doesn't bother to contradict him. He just leans down and pulls Jon into a kiss. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." He lifts the crown and places it on his head. Immediately, the air turns to static, and all Martin can see is eyes, staring at him from every direction. He is Known and he will be Known and so is everyone else. He doesn't need to ask to know Jon can see the future now. He only notices he's no longer holding the smaller man when he tries to squeeze the hand he's holding and it clenches around nothing, while waves of the static pulse through his head. It's too strong, now, and he can't think. It's hard to keep any thoughts, too, and he falls to his knees. What was he doing? Where is he? Who is he? Who is Jon, and why does Martin yearn for him? He passes out.

When Martin wakes up next to a slightly melted crown that has empty, bleeding sockets where eyes once were and with no sign of Jon, he curls into a ball and cries. He doesn't move for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> hello lgbtq community 
> 
> twitter, insta, and tiktok: @sombralunaart  
> tumblr: sombraluna


End file.
